


Stars in the dust

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: There's a girl named Onyx who can talk to people in their dreams and as an illusion, Richie Gecko just so happens to be one of the people that she can do this with, however she is not the only person that Richie Gecko gets illusions of.I will try and keep this as close to the show as possible, however there are things that I am planning to change for this fic. Updates for this fic maybe slow. And this is also on my writing blog.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Seth. Can we just pay and go now?” Richie asked Impatiently his eyebrows furrowing together as he watched his brother turn over a packet of off brand chips in his hands, “no Richie we can’t just ‘pay and go’” Seth shot back throwing the packet of chips into the basket and slowly moved along the isle “I’m hungry so I’m getting food” he told Richie “now do you want something while we are here or not?” Richie sighed and followed his older brother glaring at the back of his head.

“No thanks” Richie paused for a moment and sorted the collar of his white shirt out, “I’ll wait for something… More decent” he responded as he scrunched his nose up, looking over Seth’s shoulder the corner of his top lip curling up at the questionable food that his brother was happily shoving into the old rusting metal basket hanging from the crook of his left arm.

“Then quit complaining” Seth muttered grumpily as he strode down the small isle and to the checkout a lopsided grin on his face as he looked at the young red headed girl who was stood with a welcoming smile on her face, which was covered with way too much makeup, making her look more like an orange crayon, she batted her thick mascara clad eyelashes at Seth, her smile now turning from a welcoming one to a flirtatious one.

Richie rolled his eyes, it’s not that he hated it when Seth tried flirting with people or when people tried to flirt with Seth, it was more that it seemed to take them forever to do anything when someone does flirt with his brother. “Besides we’ll be gone from this place after I get this lot” Seth said putting the basket on the counter, raising a dark eyebrow at the girl and giving her a quick wink to which she giggled at.

Richie just rolled his eyes once more, this time at the back of his brothers head before joining Seth on his right, pressing his back against the cool, hard wooden counter and crossing his arms over his chest. He bought a hand up and pushed his glasses up his a little bit.

“Yeah,” Richie muttered under his breath with a quick shake of his head. “Just hurry up” he scowled lowering his head so that he was now frowning at the floor, until a loud banging noise that came from somewhere in the store grabbed Richie’s attention.

His head snapped to the left, jolting him up right, he became more alert than before. The once bright store was now dim, the strip-lights above their heads flickering on and off, the dull buzz of them could be heard throughout the eerily quiet store. Richie took a small step forwards, his shoes scuffing along the white tiled floor as he did so, when a woman stepped out from around the corner of a well stocked shelving unit.

Her familiar dark grey eyes met Richie’s icy blue one. She placed the index finger of her left hand against her full lips, the smallest hint of a smirk present at the corner of her lips, she slowly exhaled to silence him as he parted his lips to say something to her. The motion of her raising her right arm distracted Richie’s attention from her beautiful face, which was framed by curly locks of dark brown hair, which looked slightly red from the light hitting her hair in the right way.

As his eyes drifted towards her right hand the glint of a black and silver semi-automatic gun caught his attention, his brows furrowed as he followed it to find that the woman is aiming it towards the cashier, there was a pause before she pressed her finger down on the trigger, the sound of the gun shot rang out in Richie’s head, he instantly shot his left out and pulled Seth over to him before looking over at the counter where the cashier was now on the floor in a pool of her own blood, a bullet hole in her forehead.

“Richie? Richie??” Seth said urgently, clicking his fingers in front of his younger brothers face “hey, Richie?” Seth said sternly this time, ramming the heel of his right hand into his shoulder which jolted Richie out of his thoughts, he shook his head at Seth before he began to drag Seth out the store “we have to go” Richie simply said in a low tone so that only Seth could hear.

“What? Why?” Seth hissed ripping his arm out of Richie’s tight vice like grip and looking over at the counter he was just stood at, the food he was going to buy now all over the floor and a very confused looking cashier staring after the two of them her hand raised at her sides as if she was silently asking a question about what had just happened.

Seth would have answered if he knew how to answer the silent question. Richie turned his head and squinted his eyes at Seth, licking his lips before grabbing a hold of Seth’s arm once more, “now,” Richie snapped in a low voice, roughly pulling Seth the rest of the way.

“What’s wrong with you, Richie?” Seth yelled loudly as he pulled his arm out of Richie’s grip again, taking a step to the side and stepped down the final two steps before stopping and giving his brother a look of confusion, Richie’s shoulders rose and fell as he turned around to face Seth “I saw her again, Seth. The Angel” Richie breathed out, brushing a hand through his dark hair, his icy blue eyes searching Seth’s face for any sign of a reaction, in hopes that maybe Seth saw her too and he wasn’t going crazy.

Seth shook his head slightly placing his left hand on the back of his head and dropping his other hand to his side “whatever you say, Richie,” he sighed out irritably, fishing the car keys out of his pocket. Richie’s heart seemed to drop, his brother really didn’t see her, like the other one.

“Seth, you don’t get it” Richie called out jogging to catch up with him “I don’t need to ‘get it’, Richie” Seth responded as he unlocked the door and yanked it open, resting his forearms on top of the burning hot car, making a small noise at the warmth shooting through his forearms.

“Se -” Richie started but was instantly cut off by Seth raising a hand and jerking his head into the direction of the other side of the car before ducking into the car himself, grumbling out inaudible words.

Richie rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve the small amount of tension that he’s holding in his shoulder. He opened the door of the car and slowly got into the passenger seat, puffing some air out of his lungs as he slammed the door shut and slouched in the seat, resting his head on the leather headrest.

“What?” Seth asked sounding a little agitated, “nothing” Richie responded with just as much agitation in his voice as Seth had. There was a pause as the older of the two shifted in the driver’s seat, “right and that’s why you’re pouting? Because of nothing?” Seth chuckled with the shake of his head, turning the key and starting the ignition.

All Richie managed to get out in response to his brothers question was a small hum and a nod of his head. “Oh, come on” Seth started with yet another soft chuckle, nudging his brothers knee with his knuckles ever so gently, causing Richie to finally face him with a blank look, “cheer up,” Seth continued a smile on his face as he pulled out of the parking space and onto the open road.

“I don’t need to cheer up, Seth” Richie answered turning his attention back to the road lead out in front of them, Richie placed his right elbow on the side of the door, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand and letting out a long tired yawn before running his hand through his hair.

Seth raised his eyebrows and looked over at Richie out the corner of his eyes “you okay, there?” Richie nodded his head, not saying anything, he didn’t fancy getting into another fight, somewhat regretting that he broke his brother out of jail.

“Alright then,” Seth muttered lifting his fingers off the steering wheel for a second or two and shaking his head, flicking his deep brown eyes back to the road. A heavy sigh escaping him.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth and Richie had been stuck in the car with each other all day as Seth drove along the large stretch of road in search for a motel or something to stay in when finally they had come across one, Richie couldn't deny that he was feeling exhausted and the tension in the car was getting heavier seeing as neither Seth nor Richie tried to speak, especially about what happened at the store.

Seth turned into the parking lot of the semi-busy motel, the neon red and blue lights on the sign flickered and buzzed on and off, as soon as Seth had pulled the car to a stop in an empty space Richie quickly unclipped his seat belt and opened the passenger side door before stepped out into the cool, crisp night air, letting out a deep breath as relief flooded through him, finally getting away from the tension.

Richie leaned down, reaching into the back seat where he then grabbed a hold of the plain white plastic bag that holds Seth's junk food that they had gotten from a different store before getting back on the road. He straightened his back out and turned on the balls of his feet before slamming the car door close behind himself with the heel of his shoe.

"Hey, hey, hey" Seth said quickly, concern lacing his voice as he scrambled to get out of the car, he closed the drivers side door gently and locked the car.

"What?" Richie asked, throwing a look over his shoulder at his brother, who was now looking at the passenger side door and running his fingers over the metal, feeling for any kind of scratch. "Don't do that to the car" Seth whined letting out a sigh of relief when he couldn't find any marks, "yeah, whatever you say Seth" Richie said sounding a bit annoyed, his eyebrows knitted together, unlike his brother he wasn't too concerned about the car.

Seth got up and turned around on the balls of his feet before running to catch up with Richie who was already holding the door of the office open. A displeased look written all over his features, he wanted to get a room and get some sleep before they leave early in the morning. 

"Hurry up" Richie huffed out, scowling at Seth who shot Richie a look as he pushed passed his brother, placing a hand on his chest and raising an index finger so that it was pointing up at Richie's face, Seth pressed his lips together as he thought about what to say to him. 

"Don't say a word" Seth warned him in a low voice, "just let me talk, I don't want you freaking anyone out," he continued, muttering under his breath as he dropped his hand to his side, hie brown eyes flickered over to the desk where a small, middle aged woman stood, hunched over the dark wooden counter with a pen in her hands, tapping the end that had the lid on obnoxiously against the counter top.

Richie just gave his brother a quick nod of confirmation that he understood what Seth was getting at, don't say anything about the two people that he keeps seeing because it would freak other people out and probably call the police on them. He stepped away from the door, watching as it closed softly beside him, his blue eyes watching as Seth made his way over to the counter, his large hands slapping down on the surface of the counter which made the woman jump back and laugh nervously. 

"Sorry, I didn't see the two of you there" she looked over Seth's right shoulder and flashed Richie a thin lipped smile.

"Its quite alright" Seth coughed out, his eyebrows raised as he looked at her, the cough that Seth had made catching her attention and a slight blush raising on the females cheeks from having been caught staring at his brother, "How can I help?" She asked with another smile, her eyes darting back to Richie a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Now it was Seth's turn to roll his eyes. "A room for me and my brother would be nice," he stated firmly as he curled his hands into a loose ball, Richie could tell that was mentally rolling his eyes at the woman who was shuffling through the pile of papers to find the book for them. He wasn't wrong, Seth's patience were wearing thin, which caused Richie to chuckle to himself, clearly amused about it.

The woman smiled widely at Seth as she offered him the book that she had to find, "sign the book," she said with a small hand motion with her free hand towards the old looking book that she had lead out between the both of them, a pen sat in the middle of the book, the blue ink from the somewhat leaking pen dampened the margins of the pages, blotting out some of the dates and some of the names.

Seth's eyebrows furrowed together as he picked up the wet pen that's slick with blue ink and wrote down some random first and last name for himself and his brother, the woman placed the key down in his line of vision, Seth eyed it quietly for a moment before scribbling down the room number messily, especially since he was in a hurry.

Seth stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a clump of messy notes and slapped them down onto the counter, quickly snatching the key up with his ink covered hand, he briskly walked over to Richie and grabbed a hold of the sleeve of his brothers suit, pushing the door open wide open as he dragged Richie out behind him, he wasn't really putting much of a fight.

Richie quietly followed Seth through the parking lot and towards their shared room, they haven't really talked much since their argument outside of the first store. Even when Seth had tried his best to start, a conversation with his younger sibling Richie would more often or not give him a one word answer in response no matter the question he was asked, the one words answers just made Seth clam up and stop talking, much to the relief of Richie.

Once He and Seth reached, the door of their shared room Seth unlocked it, pushing the door open wide enough to get the two of them into the room, he pulled him through the open door before shutting the door behind himself and turned to his brother, once again pointing a finger at him, which Richie slapped away from his face.

"I am going to have a shower, you" Seth paused for a minute, shaking his finger at his brother "you don't go anywhere." Richie snorted out a small laugh before replying with, "like you'd let me go anywhere with the car keys" Seth flashed his brother a smile and took the keys into the bathroom with hi, locking the door behind himself so that Richie couldn't get his hands on the keys.

With a deep and heavy sigh Richie moved to the television that's perched on top of the dresser facing the two beds, both of the beds had a singular nightstand separating them, he grabbed the remote from on top of the television before sitting down on one of the beds, turning it on he flickered through all of the channels before to stop on a news channel, it was better than nothing he thought to himself.

Richie moved back on the bed so that his back pressed against the blue felt headboard behind him, placing the remote on the nightstand next to the bed, he crossed his arms over his chest, a feeling of content washing over his, causing him to relax, his eyes still set on the television in front of himself but were slowly closing as tiredness weighed down on him heavily, the news on the television becoming background noise, along with the sound of the shower.


End file.
